Never the Same
by BlackStarWolf
Summary: Clark and Lois have very important questions to ask each other.


Background info: Clark and Lois have been dating for a while and Lois knows Clark's secret.

Lois Lane was pacing nervously. She had been waiting for over an hour for a phone call. 'Damn, why haven't they called yet?' she thought to herself. Just as she was about to pick up the phone, it began to ring.

"Hello……. Yes this is she." Lois listened to the woman on the other line. "Mmm hmmm…….What! Really? …… Yes, thank you." With that she hung up. Lois slumped onto the couch. 'Oh god, how do I tell Clark?'

Clark Kent walked into a shop. He stopped at the counter and waited for someone to help him. Finally a clerk walked up to him.

"How may I help you?" the clerk asked.

"I'm here to pick something up." Clark answered politely.

"Name?"

"Clark Kent."

"Hold on a second." The clerk went into the back and came back with a small box. "Thank for shopping with us, Mr. Kent. It has already been paid for."

Clark remembered, he had paid for when he had picked it out. He took the box, thanked the clerk and hurried home to his apartment.

Lois was still on the couch when Clark came in. She looked up and saw him enter and trying to be cheerful asked, "How was your day, dear"

Clark stopped. Lois just called him dear. Something was definitely wrong.

"Lois, honey, what's wrong?" Clark asked concerned.

Lois sighed. Clark could see through her at anytime. "Clark, we need to talk."

"Lois, what is it?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Clark, uhhhh, ummmm. I need to ask you something very important." Lois told him. She got up and began to pace.

"Good, because I need to ask you a very important question too." Clark told her as he stood up.

Lois stopped pacing to look at him. He gave her a warm smile that melted her heart. 'I love this man so much.' Clark walked toward her and took her hands in his. "What did you need to asked me, Lois?"

She pulled herself back to reality and sighed. She sat down and tried to relax. "Clark the question I'm about to ask you will change our lives. Forever."

He sat down next to her once again. "So will the question that I want to ask you. What do want ask me though?"

Lois took a deep breath and took a plunge. "Clark do want to have a child?"

"Of course why?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Clark's heart skipped a beat. He stared at her. For a minute he thought she was joking. Her face remained the same.

"Oh my God! Lois are sure?" Clark asked anxiously.

"The doctor called about an hour ago. I was pretty sure but I got the test to make sure." Lois answered quietly.

Clark got up pacing. "How is this even possible? I mean how could I get you pregnant. Is the child kryptonian, human, or both?" he thought aloud.

"Clark," Lois asked quietly, "do you want this child?" tears began to roll down her face.

Clark quickly kneeled down in front of her and wiped away her tears. "Baby, oh course I want this child. I love you so much. Don't cry, please don't cry."

Lois sniffled, trying not to cry. Clark sat next to her and embraced her. Lois began to sob and Clark just held her, calming her.

Lois stopped crying about ten minutes later and let go of Clark. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "What did you want to ask me Clark?" She asked calmly.

"Oh right." He stood up quickly getting the box he had gotten earlier at the store. "Lois, do you know today is?"

Lois wracked her brain and remembered. "Today is the anniversary of the day we started dating, four years ago. How could I forget."

Lois gasped as Clark got down on one knee in front of her. "Lois, we survived Met U together, we are going to have a child now," Clark smiled at her, "and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Clark opened the box presenting a diamond ring.

Lois sat stunned for a moment. Then she nodded. "Yes, Clark. Yes, of course I'll marry you." She answered as another tear slid down her cheek. Clark wiped the tear away and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he kissed her passionately.

"I guess our lives will never be the same, huh?" Clark asked Lois teasingly, after he broke the kiss. Lois just smiled, playfully punched him on the shoulder, and kissed him again.

The End


End file.
